Dirty Little Secret
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Garret's got a dirty little secret...


A/N this is slash, pure and simple, if you don't like slash, don't go any further. I've kept the other man fairly unknown for a reason, one of those things is that it's a little out of charachter for Garret to spend a lot of time obsessing about what the guy looks like when he's in the middle of the act...I don't own the charachters, if I did the show would wind up on HBO pushing even HBO's limits.

* * *

The kiss was soft and languid and I looked around, making sure there was no one else around. Once I was sure that we were alone I leaned into the soft touch. Soft lips meeting mine, an exploring tongue that I parted my lips to. I felt my arms wrap around him. We finally break it and I instantly want more.

The elevator doors open and I quickly scan the hallway to ensure that there is no one else there and he grins at me. "Relax." He tells me simply as he takes his time fishing out his key and opening the door. The second we're inside I all but pin him to the door, kissing him passionately.

Part of it was to hide my fear, there was still something incredibly nerve wracking about this. It was something dangerous, something that I wasn't supposed to do. But here I was, all but dragging him into his apartment, pinning him to the door, hands roaming over one anothers bodies.

This was wrong. I felt as if we should be in some seedy pay-by-the-hour motel. That he should be some fat guy with far too much hair. But no, instead I have the lean man pushing back against me as he tries to steer us to the couch. It felt as if he was trying to suck my soul out with his kiss and was very nearly succeeding.

I feel my shirt find it's way out of my waistband and within seconds it's unbuttoned and off my shoulders and he's trying to pull my undershirt off as well. We break the kiss long enough for my shirt to go over my head. He pulls back for a second and his blue eyes meet my own, the only thing I see is the pure lust matching my own.

That was why we were both here, a dirty little secret for the two of us. No one is any the wiser. We pass each other on the street and barely a smirk crosses either of our faces. We both have reputations to uphold. This was simply a release. Animal. Primal. Want and need and nothing else.

I hear my phone ring and I look down briefly at the number. If it was important Jordan would call back. And keep calling. He grins at me and kisses my neck as I open the phone on it's second set of rings. "Jordan, unless there is a mass murderer running loose in the mourge, hang up now." I tell her and I find his touch to be extremely distracting.

It's everything I can do not to groan with pleasure as he trails kisses down my neck and across my chest. But Jordan doesn't need to know about this, no one else does. She conceedes and hangs up, and I turn back to him, his lips meeting mine. "Someone important?" He asks and I shake my head, trying to get his shirt off of him.

He pushes me down against the cushions and traces a fiery trail of kisses from collarbone to collarbone and then down my chest to my stomach, kissing along the waistband of my pants that feel entirely too tight right now. I have no choice but to lean back and enjoy the wonderful feelings that he's eliciting from me, have no choice but to groan in pleasure as he teases me.

I push him up from the couch and in the direction of the bed. Four hands try to undo two belts and buttons and zippers while trying not to let our lips part. I push him down into the bed, shivering as his fingers trace a path down my sides. His lips are all over me as he flips us over, kissing his way down to the waistband of my shorts, gently peeling them off of me.

His lips are teasing, avoiding everything that I want him to do. I can't take it anymore and flip him back over, pulling off the last strip of fabric that separates us, and we both groan as I finally thrust into him. I lean down and kiss him. There is something so animal, so primal about this.

It's something wrong, something dangerous, something that pushes the boundaries and is exciting. It's something that I enjoy because it's dangerous. Because it's something that I'll never talk about, a raw outlet for all the lust, all the pent up energy right here, this is my release.

When I finally climax it's one of those amazing ones that make you scream something gutteral. He looks at me as I roll over and sprawl out on the bed and kisses me. I feel sleep starting to take me over and he grins sleepily at me as well. I would be here for another hour or two, sleep and then head back to my apartment, acting as if what happened never did.

We would act as if we had no clue who the other one was for another few weeks until one of us would call and we'd wind up back here. But it would always remain a dirty little secret.


End file.
